


Candy Corn

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: The animorphs discuss candy corn.





	Candy Corn

"Which of you monsters hates candy corn?" Marco asked his friends as he opened a bag of the aforementioned candy. He'd spied the bag in the candy store as they walked through the mall and insisted they all stopped so he could buy some.

"Candy corn is evil in wax form and your liking it cements you as an idiot in my mind and in the world." Rachel said, staring at him in disgust. "We came to the mall to enjoy ourselves, not to be tortured by you being more annoying than normal."

"I'm annoying for liking a candy that you don't?"

"No, you're annoying in general. The statements are only slightly related."

"Oh, well as long as they're only slightly related."

"It's not that bad, Rachel. A little bit's ok. I couldn't eat that whole bag even in a month though." Cassie said.

Rachel was about to roll her eyes but when she saw her best friend making entirely unsubtle heart eyes at her cousin Jake she settled for smirking instead.

Cassie bit her lip and decided the floor was a lot more interesting than Jake's face.

"They're pretty gross, Marco." Jake said, oblivious to Cassie's plight at his cousin's hand.

"I wasn't asking you, I know you're an idiot." Marco laughed and nudged the taller boy.

"I'm glad I have such a caring best friend." 

"You're lucky you have any friends."

"Oh jeez, thanks."

"The truth hurts, my friend. Ax, did we finally find a food you dislike?" Marco asked as he handed a few pieces of the candy to their alien friend in human form. 

"It is...sticky." He stated.

"Yea, that they are." Marco laughed. "Bird brain, you're all that's left. What do we say?"

"I don't know."

"Here, before Rachel decides to remind us how shitty your family is." Marco dumped a pile of them in the taller boy's hands that he almost didn't catch. "It's those bird reflexes of yours, nice save."

"They...aren't horrible. They're really sweet though. Like, really sweet." Tobias said. "Yea, no, one's enough." He funneled them back into Marco's bag.

"Wimp."

"Marco?" Rachel asked, far too sweetly.

"Yes, Xena?" Marco asked, fluttering his eyelashes up at her.

"Shut up."


End file.
